Towards The Sun
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She went looking for her sister... but little did she know how much had changed. Venturing along with the Drake siblings in search of Avery's treasure, can Carly find Blake as well or is Blake already gone? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**Summer 2013…**_

" _Gone?! What do you mean by she's gone?!" Carly responded after Michael explained what had happened._

" _Like I said, I followed her and Trevor to Ludendorff, and when she heard too much, Blake couldn't take it, hitting me and Trevor with a shovel before she'd left. I don't know where the hell she is. I even ask your mother, kiddo." Michael explained, Carly noticing the stitches on his forehead._

 _The two sat down, Carly putting her head in her hands… and Michael could see that she was devastated by this._

 _When she was out getting fresh air a few days later, she came across the salvage yard and walked to the office. Knocking on the door, she waited until it opened and Jameson let her in._

" _Hey. Carter's niece, right?" Jameson responded._

" _Yes… listen, can I apply for a job here?" Carly explained._

" _Of course." Jameson replied before they sat down._

 _Little did Carly know as she filled out the application that things would change…_

 **Present time…**

Nathan Drake knew something was off as he approached Carly… and saw her looking at a photo of herself, Blake, Lunch, Max and Ethan.

"Still no luck?" Nathan asked.

"Latest search turned up no trail of any kind… Nate, I need your help to find Blake." Carly responded, putting the photo away and her shoulder length light brown and blonde hair fluttering in the breeze… before both saw someone climbing over the rusted railing and Nathan pulled Carly away from it, the two seeing a soaked Trevor.

"Don't you know when to back off, Trevor?!" Nathan replied.

"Can't a man visit his niece at her workplace?" Trevor retorted.

"We're not family, Philips! Not after what you did to Blake!" Carly responded.

"I just only brought her with me. That little bitch was crying to be rescued. _"I want my Uncle Michael! Wait until Carly kicks your ass!"._ Like I fuckin care." Trevor explained.

Carly clenched her fist but Nathan stopped her and punched Trevor himself, Trevor reeling back and holding his hands to his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Trevor yelled.

"You deserve it and worse, you fucker! All Blake wanted was to go back home!" Nathan responded angrily.

"Ah, she'll be fine on her own. She might come back as a pro like Violet's bitchy mother." Trevor said.

"Your mom was a hooker too, you psychotic ass!" Carly responded angrily.

"That! Is none of your fucking business! Who the fuck told you?!" Trevor retorted angrily.

"You did when you were passed out last time!" Carly replied in a smartass tone.

"Keep it up smartass, and I'll tell your own father on you!" Trevor retorted.

"The hell's going on here?" All three heard before seeing Jameson. "I told you to leave my co-workers alone, mister." Jameson responded, Trevor turning to him.

"Who hires a young girl to do salvage work anyway?!" Trevor replied.

"Carly's a hard worker, much like everyone else who works here." Jameson answered.

"Yeah, probably breaking everyone's fingers and biting them all the time." Trevor stated.

To Trevor's surprise, Carly picked him up and bodyslammed him through the bench, Nathan and Jameson laughing.

"Now, what was that for?!" Trevor hissed, while slowly lifting up his head.

"Proof that all that salvage work is damn good exercise." Carly stated casually as Trevor attempted to stand up.

"Fine then… I'll leave you alone… But I'll be back, ow fuck!" Trevor said, getting back on his feet before leaving.

"Damn, Violet, you've got a fucked up family." Jameson responded.

"Blake's one of the few who's not so far gone… I just wish I knew where she was." Carly replied.

At the same time in Italy, a raven haired girl looked around before she heard her name.

"Maven! How are the kids?" Rafe responded as they hugged for a few seconds.

"They doing alright. Indie got a bigger size heart to fit her chest. Kynsleigh still the crazy three year old to love." Maven explained.

"That's good to hear. Hey, are you gonna be here in a few nights? The auction is set for Saturday." Rafe replied, Maven smiling.

"Why yes. I have brought a babysitter to watch over them. I'm willing to go." Maven answered.

The two talked for a bit longer before she headed outside… and Maven looked at an old photo of her and Carly.

' _I would come home, but I can't see Michael and others anymore. I'm a changed person, Carly…'_ Maven thought to herself.

Back in Los Santos, Carly headed back into the office to check on Nathan… but stopped when a tall man looked at her.

"Carly Jade, right?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Carly questioned.

"I'm Samuel Drake… I was told to find you my former cellmate Alcazar." Sam explained, Carly's blood turning cold at the mention of the infamous Panama Butcher. "Don't worry, you're in no danger from him… but unfortunately, I am." He explained before both heard the office door open.

Nathan's blue eyes widened at seeing his older brother before the two hugged. At the same time, Carly saw an angry text from Lunch about what happened to Trevor.

' _What the hell happened to him? Why's he acting all psycho dad and granddad to me and Lizzie?!'_

' _He's always been a psycho, keep Lizzie away from him!'_ Carly responded.

"Is he tormenting Lizzie again?" Nathan asked, Carly nodding.

"Lizzie's your daughter?" Sam asked.

"Goddaughter. She kind of gets out of control… and I hope she grows out of it." Carly responded before Sam explained everything about the auction and needing to get Avery's treasure. "He hid it in Scotland, right?" She asked.

"Supposedly, yes. The cross is being auctioned in Italy though." Sam responded.

With everything explained, Carly went home and her and Johnny hugged and kissed… and then she explained everything to him.

"I help them, they promised to help find Blake… and I really hope I can." Carly responded.

"Hope _we_ can." Johnny replied.

"Johnny, the more people involved, the crazier things will get… and you're one of the few who can calm Lizzie down if I'm not nearby and she's gonna notice that I'm not gonna be here for a while." Carly explained, Johnny giving in.

"Be safe, Sugar." Johnny responded before the two kissed.

As they headed towards their room, the two decided to enjoy the few hours of peace.


End file.
